


Don't Cha

by BebaTaylor



Category: Westlife
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebaTaylor/pseuds/BebaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Nicky!»<br/>«Sto solo provando!» si giustificò Nicky e si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi. Si avvicinò a Shane e iniziò a ballare attorno a lui, muovendosi sensuamente, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui.<br/>«Non sono un palo da lap dance, e tu non sei una ballerina di lap dance!» gli fece notare Shane.<br/>Nicky inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise. «Se tu facessi il palo, io sarei una perfetta ballerina! Saresti un palo perfetto.» disse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cha

Nicky entrò nella stanza fischiettando; i primi bottoni della camicia azzurra erano fuori dall'asola. Con noncuranza sfiorò il tavolo; guardò Shane, smise di fischiettare e sorrise.  
«La smetti?» domandò Shane.  
Nicky si sedette accanto a lui, le mani sulle cosce e il sorriso sulle labbra. «Di fare cosa? » chiese, alzò la mano destra sfiorando innavertitamente - o forse no- la gamba di Shane.  
«Di fare questo!» esclamò Shane.  
Nicky scosse la testa continuando a sorridere. « Di solito ti piace.» gli sussurrò sfiorandogli l'orecchio con le labbra.  
Shane scosse la testa divertito e sorrise. «Sei scemo.» disse e si alzò.  
«Ti piaccio proprio per questo.» anche Nicky si alzò e si mise alle spalle di Shane; « _Don't cha, don't cha..._ » iniziò a cantare, muovendo i fianchi in modo sexy. « _I know you like me... I know you do..._ »  
Shane scosse la testa e si voltò, «Ma cosa stai facendo?» esclamò indignato, le braccia incrociate e l'espressione seria.  
«Cercando di eccitarti.» rispose Nicky con semplicità, lo sguardo su Shane.  
« _Thats why whenever I come around... He's all over you..._ » cantò ancora, si avvicinò ancora di più a Shane e riprese a muovere i fianchi. «E ci sto riuscendo benissimo, mi pare.» aggiunse indicando il rigonfiamento evidente all'altezza del cavallo dei jeans dell'altro.  
Shane si spostò appena, un sorrise gli distese le labbra. «Sei un'idiota.» replicò.  
Nicky scrollò le spalle, «Sarò ripetitivo, ma lo so che ti piaccio proprio per questo.»  
«Sei un'idiota.» ripeté Shane.  
« _I know you want it... It's easy to see..._ » Nicky si avvicinò ancora a lui, sempre muovendo il bacino, con l'espressione maliziosa e allo stesso tempo monella. « _And in the back of your mind... I know you should be fucking me..._ »  
«Nicky...» esclamò Shane.  
« _Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?_ »  
«Nicky!»  
«Sto solo provando!» si giustificò Nicky e si passò una mano fra i capelli biondi. Si avvicinò a Shane e iniziò a ballare attorno a lui, muovendosi sensuamente, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui.  
«Non sono un palo da lap dance, e tu non sei una ballerina di lap dance!» gli fece notare Shane.  
Nicky inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise. «Se tu facessi il palo, io sarei una perfetta ballerina! Saresti un palo perfetto.» disse, si voltò e agitò il sedere. «E poi lo so che quello che vedi ti sta piacendo» si fermò e si voltò «anzi, oltre a saperlo lo vedo pure!»  
 _«Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?»_  
Shane scosse la testa «E va bene, hai, vinto!» esclamò, «Ma non azzardarti a fare ancora una cosa del genere!»  
Nicky si sedette sul divano, «E perché?» domandò.  
«Perché» Shane si chinò verso Nicky «se continui così, ti assicuro che non riuscirai a sederti per almeno una settimana» gli soffiò nell'orecchio.  
«E ne saresti capace?» domandò Nicky, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra di Shane.  
Shane sorrise e drizzò la schiena. «Certo.» rispose. «Vuoi una dimostrazione?» aggiunse e si allontanò verso la stanza da letto. Si bloccò e voltò il viso «Allora, vieni?» domandò, «Non dirmi che ora ti tiri indietro?»  
«Come puoi notare il tuo spettacolino ha dato i suoi frutti...» aggiunse indicando l'inguine.  
Nicky si alzò in piedi, «Non mi tiro indietro.» disse, «È solo che non voglio non sedermi per una settimana!» protestò.  
«Ti piacerebbe, vero?» ammiccò Shane.  
«Non ne saresti capace!» esclamò Nicky e fece un paio di passi in avanti.  
Shane inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò. «Invece sì. E te lo dimostrerò proprio oggi.»  
Nicky lo guardò sorpreso. «Non dici sul serio.»  
«Invece sì.» Shane infilò le mani in tasca. «Non potrai posare il tuo bel culetto da nessuna parte per una settimana...»  
«No!» esclamò Nicky.  
«Quattro giorni?»  
«No.»  
«Tre?»  
«No.»  
«Due?»  
Nicky si avvicinò a lui. «No.»  
«Un paio d'ore?» sussurrò Shane all'orecchio dell'altro.  
«Direi che si può fare.» acconsentì Nicky.  
Shane sorrise e gli baciò una guancia. «Andiamo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Seconda fanfiction su questa coppia. *Non deve leggere fanfiction su Shane e Nicky, le fanno venire altre strane idee*  
> Comunque... spero vi sia piaciuta. Ho preso spunto da come si muove Nicky quando cantano "Don't Cha" durante i concerti... roba da sbavare per tre giorni xD  
> Storia gia postatata sul mio profil EFP http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33830


End file.
